At Home
by Rin Kei
Summary: La vida de dos gatitos y su nuevo compañero canino. [MaRinKa]


**A/N: **_Como nadie puede detenerme, aquí tengo catboys y puppyboy, que son, humanos con nekomimi y inumimi. Empiezan de niños y en los siguiente s capitulos iran creciendo (:_

* * *

Cuando su dueño trajo a la nueva mascota, los dos gatitos no pudieron evitar ponerse alertas.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando su amo, trayendo un perro?  
El cachorro tenia orejas y cola peluda de color marrón, uno que les recordaba a la madera, o a la espesa miel. Sus ojos eran dos enormes círculos de jade, algo apagados en contraste con el rojo de sus mejillas mientras entraba a la sala, con un collar rojo sobre su cuello, guiado por el amo.  
-Este será tu nuevo hogar,- había dicho su dueño con una sonrisa, como intentando aliviar los nervios del pequeño perro. -Y ellos serán tus hermanitos de ahora en adelante.  
Haru, el mayor (por nueve meses), apenas movió sus orejas del color de la pes antes de poder comprobar que en verdad, se trataba de un perro.  
La casa donde vivían era enorme, y aun así, su amo decidió poner la pequeña cucheta del perrito muy cerca de las camitas de los dos gatos.  
El felino de cabello rojo aún no había despertado del todo, pero la voz de su dueño lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Él se estiró, curvando su espalda, pero quedó congelado a medio camino al ver al perro del otro lado del cuarto. Su cola se erizó y sus orbes carmín se hicieron enormes.  
A Rin no le agradaban los caninos.  
"H-Hola..." Murmuró el can delante de los dos gatos, con sus orejas bajas y su cola escondida entre sus piernas.  
Rin no gruñó, pero tampoco replicó nada. Haru asintió.

* * *

"¿Cuantos años tienes, Makoto?" Le preguntó un día el gato menor.  
El castaño pareció ser tomado por sorpresa, y aún después de medio año junto a ellos, sus conversaciones era algo incomodas. Como si estuviera listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.  
La casa estaba tranquila, un día de otoño, fresco, oscuro. Su amo no estaba ahí, él no venia frecuentemente, pero no era como si Rin o Haru lo extrañaran. Ellos tenían comida y donde dormir (también tenían la compañía del otro), y era suficiente.  
"A-Ah..." Makoto ladeó su cabeza, sus orejas peludas elevándose levemente. "Según amo ¿yo tengo diez...?"  
Rin, que estaba sentado en su almohadón rojo, asintió. "¡Yo tengo doce! Aunque voy a cumplir pronto..." pausó, mirando hacia donde el gatito negro dormía. "¡Haru tiene trece!"  
El otro, agitó sus orejas un poco a la mención de su nombre, pero no abrió sus ojos.  
La rapidez con la que Haru y Rin se acostumbraron a Mako fue increíble. El cachorro era gentil, suave y muy callado, algo que no habían experimentado con otras mascotas que su dueño había traído.  
Sin embargo, a medida que los días pasaban, ellos iban adaptándose más, y Mako a la vez también; él esperaba pacientemente a que los gatitos tomaran su siesta, sabia como y cuando podía jugar con ellos, y cuanto podían hablar.  
El pelirrojo era más charlatán, más activo y más ruidoso que su compañero Haru. El morocho era mas perezoso, silencioso y terco algunas veces. Sobretodo con su comida.

* * *

Un día Mako halló un caramelo de miel en el suelo, y lo olfateó varias veces mientras lo tomaba en su mano.  
"¿De donde salió esto? Huele como el cuarto de mi amo..."  
Makoto no reconocía el envoltorio de color azul, nunca lo había visto. Luego de lamerlo se dio cuenta de que no podía comer la parte de afuera (no tenia buen sabor) y torpemente lo separó con sus dedos. El aroma agradable venia del centro, una capsula amarilla algo pegajosa. Lo lamió, y la punta de su lengua se regodeó en placer.  
Las cosas dulces eran las favoritas de Mako.

* * *

Haru y Rin suelen jugar en la sala. Cuando el felino negro esta de humor, puede correr y saltar como ningún otro, casi que ni Rin puede seguirle el ritmo.  
Ellos subían al sofá, y sosteniéndose con sus manos, se balanceaban hasta tocar el suelo, perfectamente equilibrados.  
Haru era el único de las tres mascotas que amaba el agua. Aunque ellos se bañaban en la tina día por medio, Rin y Mako lo hacían lo más rápido posible, mientras que Haru podía llegar a pasar horas dentro.  
El pelinegro saltó un armario y quedó de cuclillas en el suelo, mirando hacia todas partes, buscando a su compañero. Rin lo sorprendió por la espalda, haciendo que ambos cayeran y rodaran unos metros.  
"Je je je~" rió el gatito de orbes carmín mientras enredaba sus piernas entre las de Haru, consiguiendo que el otro frunciera el ceño un poco.  
Luego, cuando aún Rin seguía riendo, rozaban sus narices una y otra vez, ronroneando en su juego.  
Unos días después, Mako empezó incluirse en sus juegos, aunque era un poco más brusco de lo que estaban acostumbrados.  
Cuando estaban corriendo, Rin fue capaz de subir varios escalones, escapando de Makoto, pero Haru no fue tan rápido, y pronto acabó debajo del cachorro. A diferencia de cuando había llegado por primera vez, Mako estuvo creciendo, y era media cabeza más alto que los felinos.  
Mako llevó su rostro a la cintura de Haru, levantando con su nariz su camiseta y depositando un mordisco.  
"¡Nyaa—!" chilló el gato negro y Mako pegó un respingo.  
No le había mordido fuerte, pero Haru no se lo había esperado.  
El ojiverde se disculpó mil veces más antes de reanudar el juego, aunque Haru suspiró y admitió que no le molestaba.  
Rin tomó esa costumbre del cachorro y a veces respondía con mordiscos. Sus dientes eran mucho más filosos, y siempre recibía una tunda a cambio por parte del ojiazul.

* * *

En el inicio del invierno, su amo trajo tres suéteres de regalo. Eran un poco más grandes que los de años pasados, pero los colores eran igual de intensos y bonitos.  
Eran azul, rojo y verde, de gruesa lana pero suave como una oveja. Los tres observaron la prenda de cada uno y decidieron estrenarla el primer día de frio.  
Dos noches después el viento comenzó a soplar, agitando las ramas, haciéndolas bailar en vaivén. A pesar de que su hogar era mucho más cálido que el exterior, tenían que estar cerca de la chimenea para no tiritar.  
Rin fue el que trajo los tres suéteres a donde Haru y Mako estaban acostados, sintiendo el calor de la fogata. Ellos pestañearon, el perrito demostrando mucha mas curiosidad.  
"¡Es hora de usarlos!" anunció con sus triángulos rojizos erguidos mientras mostraba sus caninos en una gran sonrisa.  
Haru tomó su suéter azul con un poco de desidia y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, alternando la mirada entre Rin y Mako, y posteriormente, la chimenea.

El ojiverde tomó su prenda y enseguida la llevó a su cabeza, pero el cuello era tan grueso y alto que quedó trabado en sus orejas y cabello, y con lo miedoso que era, enseguida entró en pánico.

"_Eek-eek-a-ayuda..._"

Rin, que ya había terminado de colocarle el suéter a Haru de forma muy sencilla, dio media vuelta y soltó una risita al ver al perrito.

"Que tonto eres, Makoto~"

"Tonto~" repitió el morocho con su voz impasible.

Él infló sus mejillas pero no pudo ser visto por culpa del suéter a medio camino.

El gatito de cabellos rojos llevó sus pequeñas manos a la lana y la bajó sencillamente, evitando que Mako se lastimara. El suéter jade le quedaba perfecto, pero su cabello era un desastre. Rin pasó sus dedos entre las hebras, intentando acomodarlas, y encontró los ojos de Mako atentos, y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Seguro le recordaba a como hacía su amo.

"_Buen chico, buen chico~_" dijo el pelirrojo e inclinó su cabeza un poco hasta que sus labios tocaron los del cachorro.

Un pequeño "¡Eep!" de sorpresa salió de él, pero no se movió. Al contrario, cuando Rin se apartó, sus mejillas competían con el color de su pelaje.

"¿...Qué fue eso?"

"_Un beso,_" respondió el gatito menor rápidamente, mientras relamía sus labios, apreciando el sabor a miel que los labios de Makoto tenían. "Los humanos besan a los que aman."

Mako sintió su cuello calentarse y no era solamente por tener la chimenea a su espalda. "¡Awaah!" Chilló el cachorro y pasó uno de sus puños por su oreja para rascarla antes de exclamar. "¡Yo también te amo, Rin!" Llevó sus brazos al cuello de Rin tan bruscamente que casi caen al suelo. El gatito rojo rió antes de que sus labios fueran ocupados de nuevo por el cachorro, sintiendo una cosquilla que subía por su espalda.

De repente, Rin sintió una mano en la manga y se apartó de Makoto con dificultad. Haru tenia su puño medio cerrado, enganchando sus uñitas en el suéter del ojirrojo.

"Yo también un beso"

"Je je~ ¡Te amo, Haru!" Exclamó el gatito menor con alegría y se arrojó encima del pelinegro, haciendo un _"Tumph" _al tocar la alfombra. Los labios de Haru también eran tan suaves y dulces como los del perrito, y Rin pensó que debían hacerlo más seguido.

"¡M-Mi turno!" Murmuró el ojiverde acercándose un paso hacía ellos, arqueando su espalda donde al final había una cola marrón agitándose sin parar.

Rin soltó al mayor y lo dejó enderezarse, apoyando sus codos sobre el suelo pero antes de que pudiera más, Mako se tiró encima de él, su rabo moviéndose de un lado al otro.

"¡Te amo, Haruu!" dijo el cachorro mientras formaba una sonrisa blanca, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

El de orejas negras llevó sus dos dedos y pellizcó la nariz de Makoto, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, rozó sus labios con los de él.

Cerca de la chimenea era cálido, a pesar de ser el primer día de frio de invierno. Sus suéteres eran suaves, de colores brillantes, pero abrigaban mucho.

Recostados en sus camitas sobre el suelo, Rin cerró sus parpados dejándose llevar por el sueño. "Nos alegra mucho haberte conocido, Makoto..."

Ya no había ninguno de esos miedos o inseguridades sobre _los perros. _Mako era Mako. Su familia.

Haru hizo un pequeño ronroneo de confirmación, y Mako soltó un pequeño ladrido emocionado.

Esos fueron los primeros días de invierno juntos, y el inicio de muchos más.

* * *

_(Continuará...)_


End file.
